


Naps

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: The heated courtyard was the perfect place for naps.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dragon Egg [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Naps

_ Ani _

With the sunlight streaming in through the windows, illuminating the colorful mosaics and warming his scales, the heated courtyard was the perfect place for naps. If someone weren’t poking him, that is. 

_ Wake up, dear, we have Maneuvers in half an hour _

Careful not to dislodge his sleeping passengers, Anakin tucked his head under his other wing, earning some mumbles and an indignant squawk from Obi-Wan, who was now stuck between his front leg and neck.

_ Just five more minutes, Obi-Wan _

Failing to escape from under Anakin’s heavy front leg, Obi-Wan sighed.

_ Alright, five more minutes, but that’s it _


End file.
